King & A Lionheart
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Clay & Gemma Morrow have a lot of secrets but one may be just as dangerous as John's death. A secret child might do it and she's taking up residence in Charming town. Being placing into the life isn't easy but as the Club President's daughter, life just got that much more difficult..not to mention her forbidden love that sets fire to SAMCRO. Tig/OC Chibs/OC
1. This Time Tomorrow

"Andie is comin' down, Gem," Clay murmured as he walked into the kitchen his wife close behind.

"What do you mean she's comin' down?" the brunette asked, her voice shaken, having not talked about this particular person in a few months.

"She's movin' down," he clarified, "I'm gonna help her with college and expenses. Last time I saw her I realized I've missed too much of her life…..going every few months since she's been born…I feel terrible."

The older man sat down at the dinner table, his face in his hands as he contemplated what was about to occur, how their lives were about to change completely.

"Where is she staying?" Gemma questioned, eyeballing her husband, her heart beating wildly. "Clay? Where is she staying?" she tried again when there was silence she proceeded to sit down beside him, taking his large hand into her much smaller one.

"I don't know if she should stay here," the woman half whispered, feeling like absolute shit after it left her mouth. "Maybe she can stay with Jax and Tara then," he reasoned, "I'm just sick of bein' a half-assed dad to my little girl."

The pain and guilt began to weigh heavy in Gemma, knowing it would be harder than hell to see the girl on a daily basis. Hell, she wasn't even a girl anymore, but a woman; 25 years old. A gloss began to coat the woman's dark eyes, a feeling of nausea deep within her guts.

"Don't cry, Gem," Clay warned, kissing the back of his wife's hand, "please don't. We both did this, this is both of our faults." T

hat was all it took to send the water works going, the older woman unable to truly cope. The tears were like a flood down her usually stoic features, her words coming out jumbled and messy.

"I have had no part of her life, hardly," Gemma whimpered, "I took care of Jax…I abandoned Adrianne out of fear. I couldn't bare livin' the lie, knowin' she was yours and not John's and I was still married to him. I let you take our baby and shuttle her off to your sister's in Chicago. It's not right. She doesn't even know I'm her mother, Clay! She thinks her mother's dead! How am I supposed to look at that precious girl and face those demons!? Daily, mind you, daily I'll have to lie to her face. To everyone's face. I don't know…..I just don't."

So many secrets within Gemma Teller, now Gemma Morrow. So many lies the woman tried to hide, her double life never to be known by anyone not even those closest to her. Adrianne was her baby girl; her child with Clay that they'd hidden from view. A pregnancy that she'd convinced John Teller was a miscarriage while he was gone for days on end. Meanwhile a girl was being raised by Mira Marrow in Chicago, a girl that turned into a star student teen that thought her mother had passed when she was but an infant. Now the teen was a woman, wise to the world and a little wild, a woman that was going to be reunited with her father in just a few days. This was a blessing and a curse, something that Gemma wanted for her husband and yet her life had been lived as simply as it could be with their lifestyle choices. Everything would be in shambles, they'd be walking on egg shells, and yet she knew there was nothing that could be done. Her dirty little secret was upon them, her darling daughter would appear, materialize right before her very eyes.

"We'll work through this," Clay muttered, pulling Gemma close, forehead to forehead as he tried to calm his erratic wife.

"It isn't fair," Gemma whispered, "it isn't fair to her."

Shaking his head, the older man closed his eyes, taking it all in as he sighed deeply.

"Nothin' in this life is fair," he consoled, "but I want this to work. I want to know she's happy, I want to know she's safe. I'll never be able to make up for all the time that's lost, but I sure as hell can have her close while I still got the chance."

The couple sat in silence for what felt like ages after that, allowing the brunette to cry and both of them to breathe. This was the way it had to be, she saw that now, but truthfully, the brave and hard as nails Gemma, was terrified.

"Maybe we can put her up with Ope's sister," the mother finally announced, "Clary lives alone, maybe she'd take her…..that sounds bad…..I mean maybe it would be nice for her to live with someone her own age. She'd probably be more comfortable. It's better than Jax's place….Lord knows those two kids would be enough for Andie to go crazy on her first few days back."

Clay nodded, giving his wife's hands a gentle squeeze. "We'll cross that bridge when she gets here my love," he suggested, "call Clary in the mornin', tell her my daughter's movin' down and needs a place to crash for awhile. I don't think she'll mind, both them kids are good, Opie's set a good example for his little sis."

Wiping the tears away from her eyes Gemma shook her head, still perplexed by how complicated this was all going to be.

"How are we gonna insert her into our life?" she wondered, "I mean the way we live…..the club…..I just don't know if she's ready."

Kissing the brunette's forehead, Clay motioned to stand up from the table. "Andie knows her old man's in the club, her ex is part of the midwest charter….trust me my girl knows a lot more about what we do than you think," he chuckled, realizing just how much he could actually discuss with his only child.

"Our daughter had a boyfriend? Have I met him?" in an instant she went into mother mode.

"Yeah maybe once," Clay nodded, "Dayton, he was from Nevada but then relocated to Chicago and became a member. Good guy really, wish they woulda worked." Gemma ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at the strands some.

"Please tell me it wasn't Marty," the brunette snarled, unable to handle the fact that her little girl may have been touched by that asshole.

"No Gem, it was the younger one, Dean," he reassured, "I'da killed the prick myself if it woulda been the other."

Looking to the sky Gemma let out a silent prayer, thanking the lord that her daughter had decent taste in men.

"Still, he's too old for her," she practically spit, "and my girl needs a class act not someone like that. How the hell did he even last in Chicago is beyond me."

Clay laughed loudly at his wife's comments, remembering the stories that he'd told her about the midwest charter and the members.

"Don't worry 'bout nothin'," he grinned, "just wait till ya see her, Gem. She's beautiful, smart too. I'm a little pissed she quit Columbia College to go tour with some band and write; the fact that my sister let her do that burns me up. She's too damn educated to just give it all up. I'm glad she's comin' down so that she can go back to school, I'm gonna make damn sure of it."

"When is she coming?" Gemma finally smiled, standing up from the table as she followed her husband back to the bedroom.

"Saturday," he informed, realizing that in two days his daughter would actually be in his arms once again.

"Let's have a get together," the brunette suggested, "it will be nice, she can meet the group and settle in better. I'll handle everything."

Once again Clay chuckled, settling in to his side of the large mattress.

"You always do dear," he grinned, "thank you…but trust me, you'll be happy she came once she's here."

Nodding, Gemma snuggled in close to her bear of a husband, knowing that even if the world would crumble that he was right, seeing her daughter would mean everything to her.


	2. The Lass & The Scotsman

"Of course she can stay here!" Clary exclaimed over the phone, her excitement to finally meet Clay's mysterious daughter showing. "Oh Gemma, you don't even have to thank me," she grinned, standing at the foot of the bed as she spoke to Gemma Morrow, Clay's old lady and Jax's mother.

Listening to everything that the older woman had to say, her eyes glanced upward to the bed watching as her own mystery shot her glances from between the sheets. The man made to get up from the bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and tugging them on. He watched Clary intently as she spoke, worried about her having a stranger in the house.

"You're more than welcome," the young woman responded, "I'll help her settle in just fine."

With that she ended the call, tossing her cell phone onto the dresser.

"What was that all about?" the rugged man at her side asked, eyes quizzical.

"Clay's daughter is moving down here and Gemma asked if I'd give her a place to stay," Clary answered, her hands resting on her hips.

"What if she's an ax murderer?" he questioned, throwing his hands up into the air causing her to giggle.

"You've murdered people and I let you into my bed," the young woman smirked, slipping closer to the Irishman and placing her lips to his.

"Not funny, lass," he half smiled, receiving the sweet nature behind her kiss.

"Come on," she teased, "just a little funny and you know it."

Shaking his head, he merely grasped her face in one hand, before brushing his gentle mouth against her forehead.

"I just care, 'bout ya," he half whispered, "don' be needin' anythin' to 'appen to my woman."

Filip "Chibs" Telford, had only ever cared about two women in his life; those being his ex old lady and his daughter. When he'd brought them back to America after the terrible trip the Sons had made to Belfast he'd thought for sure the family could become unified once more. No sooner had they reached US soil and the two were practically clambering back to the docks to see sweet home Ireland. This had of course wounded the Irishman's heart, but he understood they wanted to be home, most importantly they wanted to be free of him and the life style. He'd paid for them safe passage and they swore to write; that was over two years ago and he'd heard absolutely nothing of his two lovelies.

The older man never thought he'd fall again, especially not for a native of Charming. However, this young lady had taken him by surprise, in the best of ways. Opie's baby sister, Clary, was unlike any other woman he'd known. She was calm and quiet and yet held a fire that she'd only show around immediate family and close friends. She had a wild streak that he couldn't get enough of, but her kind heart was truly the ticket into his arms. They'd always flirted, for fun at first but then it turned into something more one night in late October of last year. Even after they'd been together, he refused to just make it a one night stand, he cared far too much for her to do that. His feelings had gotten in the way and truth be told, he was more than happy about this fact. The two had begun seeing each other, in secret of course, it was quite a thing for him to be dragging in such a young woman into the mess of the Sons of Anarchy, but it was quite another that it was a member's little sister. Chibs was much older than Clary, at least twenty years separated them, although neither cared. Still, their actions would be frowned upon and their love wouldn't be understood. Together they decided to remain hidden from those they saw on the regular, until they both deemed it fit to come out and announce their long term relationship status.

Although things were unsaid and although they couldn't be affectionate in public, Clary still adored Chibs more than anything. He was her world and she wasn't ashamed of that fact.

"Look at you worrying about me," the young woman smirked once more, earning a firm slap to the ass by the man whose arms she found herself in.

"HEY!" she pouted, "behave."

With that the Scotsman chuckled, shaking his head before releasing her from her vice grip like hold. "Ya know I don' know how, lass," he grinned, "I must be missin' the good gene."

Clary merely rolled her eyes before heading to the bed, tucking in the sheets and rearranging the pillows.

"I really am excited to meet Clay's daughter," she changed the subject, truly thrilled to be meeting someone she could actually hang out with. Tara was sweet and all but the two had never clicked completely, and with two children and work, Jax's fiance was hardly available.

"I know ya are," Chibs nodded, hugging the young woman around the waist and placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Ya 'ave a good, 'eart, my love," he complimented, causing her to smile and blush a little.

"Thank you," she half whispered, leaning her back into his chest and turning her head so that they were face to face.

"So do you," she offered back, grasping his chin in one hand before he could even protest.

"You do," she pressed, "Your heart is so big and I know sometimes that scares you but that's just another part of you that I love. You're a good man, trust me. Sometimes I think there aren't good men out there…..but you and Opie….the other guys got nothing on you both."

The words warmed the Scotsman deep inside, his kisses reaching her lips once more, thanking her without having to say anything.

"Your brother is good," Chibs agreed, "Even though I know he's still hurtin' from Donna…tis a hard thin' to go through. But Ope is strong and tough, he's a protector…which is why I'm afraid he may kick my ass one day."

The last comment had Clary giggling once again, knowing all that was said was true.

"He might be mad at first," she nodded, "but I think out of everyone, my brother will see that love is more important than anything else. He's practical….I know one day he'll understand."

That was of course the hope, that one day they could be together in front of the club and God himself. They knew they were both it for one another, and Clary couldn't have been happier.

"I better go," Chibs decided, letting Clary lose so that he could collect his shirt from the floor.

Tugging the material on he went over to the chair in the corner of the room, picking up his leather cut and sliding it over his shoulders.

"Gotta get goin' to the office, my love," he joked, 'you 'ave a good day. 'Ave fun plannin' for your new little friend's arrival."

Rolling her eyes once more Clary turned her back on the Irishman and made for the bathroom.

"I love ya, lass!" Chibs called out as he left the bedroom, causing her to smile to herself as she turned on the shower.

"I love you too, Filip," she hollered back, being one of the only people to ever use his birth name.

Most of the time he was Chibs, but whenever she said she loved him, it was always his first name that she used, it felt more real then. Everything felt more real with him, and for the first time in her entire life she felt the love of a man that she knew without a doubt felt exactly the same way.


	3. Trust

"Why can't Clay go pick her up?" Tara questioned, Thomas settled on one of her hips as she ran around the kitchen like a mad woman.

"Because he asked me to do it," Jax defended, "and I haven't seen here since she was 14. It's been 11 years, Tara, and I've got good memories of her. She's my step-sister after all."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette continued to busy herself, unsure if this new person would be good or bad for their now stable life.

"I don't know how sweet she can be if Clay's her dad, I mean look at Tig's daughter," she continued on, looking her fiance dead in the eye as he tugged on his sneakers.

"She is nothin' like Tig's daughter, trust me," he shook his head, "Why does it matter anyway? She's family and I'm going to pick her up. Is that gonna to be a problem for you?"

The surgeon stood there eyeballing the man she loved as their child began to tug at her blouse.

"I guess not," she answered, "I'll just have to drop the kids off by your mother's. I just thought they'd have a good day with their father."

She did this to him at times, used their children to hurt him, to make him feel bad for his actions. This never did settle well with Jax, and it usually just made things spiral out of control during their arguments. However, today he had been in a great mood, truly excited to pick Adrianne up from the airport. Breathing in deeply he tried to stay calm, there was going to be peace today for his entire family come hell or high water.

"I'll see you all tonight at mom's," he responded smoothly, "we'll have a nice family dinner tonight and everything will be some what normal."

That comment made Tara laugh, nothing in their life was ever normal.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Teller," she half smirked, causing one of his own to grace his lips.

"I promise," he continued, standing up from the chair and sliding his leather cut onto his shoulders. "Everything will be fine," he smiled, gliding over to his fiance and placing a sweet kiss onto her lips. Next he kissed Thomas's forehead before doing the same to his son, Abel, whom was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off a bowl of cheerios.

Just as Jax was about to grab the keys to the SUV out front the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" he asked Tara, the brunette shaking her head no in reply.

The blonde man moved to the front door, confused to see Tig standing there on his front steps.

"What's up, Tig?" Jax wondered, folding his arms over his chest as he stood in the doorway.

"Clay sent me over to help pick up your sister," he answered with a smile, "I just saw her not to long ago and Clay thought it would be easier seein' as she'll recognize me and vise versa."

The younger man stood puzzled for a moment, unsure as to why he'd need any sort of backup. Had she changed so drastically that they'd never in a million years recognize each other?

"Well I think I woulda been fine, but suit yourself, man," Jax quipped, shutting the door behind him and leading the older gentleman over to the large, cobalt colored, SUV.

The drive to the airport was mostly silent, the two men obviously not having too much to say to one another. It was just like Clay to never trust Jax completely and of course he would send his number 2 to make sure that his daughter was retrieved safely. He didn't know why this bothered him, maybe it was the fact that his step-father didn't feel he was capable of picking up his step-sister, or maybe it was the fact that Tig had seen her not to long ago and he hadn't. Either way both seemed to burn him, his eyes never straying from the road even as the older man in the car made comments here and there.

"What's on your mind, Jax?" Tig finally asked, glancing over at the young blonde driver.

"I just don't understand why you got to go see her and I wasn't even invited," he spat, "she is my step-sister, she's my family. That's the other thing I don't get either, why has she never been to Charming? Clay's always making short trips out to Chicago every 6 months, but until now she was never invited over here? Why didn't we take anymore family trips to see her after that one summer when we spent two weeks there? It's over 11 years since I've seen my sister, Tig, I feel like that ain't fair to anyone. I keep thinkin' what she feels like not being able to see her father all the time. Why is she up there with Clay's sister anyway? She's his only kid, shouldn't she be here with him?"

All the questions came pouring out of Jax so quickly he couldn't stop himself, the uneasiness immediately washing over Tig. The older man in the car was the only other person besides Gemma, Clay, and Clay's sister that knew the whole truth about Adrianne. He was privy to all this information being the Club president's best friend and go to man. Of course he'd sworn to always keep the secret, and he wasn't about to go blabbing it to Jax even though he was beginning to feel bad for him and the way he felt. This needed to stay under wraps and no matter how much he cared for the young woman, he'd never tell anyone, even if she herself above all people deserved to know. No one would ever know, that much he was sure of and he most definitely wasn't about to tell the truth at this time.

"Don't be like that Jax," Tig interjected, "you have a family to support and be close to, Clay and I got nothin' but time. I go with him to make sure nothin' happens on the road, it's no big deal. I care about your sister, I enjoy seein' her, she's a good girl. As far as her never bein' in Charming, it's because of the life style. Clay never wanted her around all this, but he didn't wanna give it up either. Your father died shortly after Adrianne was born, thus leaving Clay in this bad situation. He had to be club president and he didn't want anything happening to his baby girl. Her mother was some crack whore bitch, passed away when your sis was only three; or that's what Clay says anyway. Either way she never had custody of Andie, he made sure of that. So his sister took her in tryin' to give that girl a better life and it worked. Don't be so bitter about shit, man, it's not worth it. There's nothin' to even be mad about."

Gritting his teeth Jax merely nodded, even though he was still a bit angry. However, today was suppose to be a calm and happy day of reunited family. So even as the blonde stewed in the driver's seat he tried to remember that he'd promised Tara no drama today; normal he'd said and he intended on keeping his word.

* * *

Standing in the baggage claim, Tig looked around for Clay's daughter. It hadn't been but five months since he'd seen the 25 year old (going on 26) and he was certain he'd recognize her in an instant. Just as he glanced up from his watch he saw the brunette beauty walking toward the area where he stood. Long hair flowing around her shoulders, a 'SAMCRO' t-shirt, that she'd cut into a V-neck, adorned her chest. In an instant her aviator sunglasses were on the top of her head and large toothy grin took over her features.

"TIGGER!" she shouted, rushing towards the older man and his outstretched arms that circled around her in a second's time.

"Hey babygirl," he grinned, giving her the largest hug imaginable, feeling her clutching him for dear life.

"How are you? How was the flight?" he asked as she finally released her hold on him.

"I'm great," she continued to smile, "better now that I'm here. Flight wasn't too bad, I've just been so anxious. I can't wait to see Daddy and Gemma, it's been so long since I've seen anyone beside you and dad."

Tig nodded with a smile, heading over to the baggage claim and helping the brunette with her two huge suitcases.

"This all you got, sweetheart?" he questioned as she nodded, following him as they wondered off to the exit.

"I got a surprise for ya," Tig announced with a smirk as they finally made it the drop off and pick up curb outside of the airport.

"A surprise? I don't know if I should be nervous or excited?" she chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as a blue SUV pulled up to them.

"Here it is now, babe," the man grinned, watching as Jax stepped out of the vehicle and made his way over to them.

"Jackson!" Adrianne practically screamed, dropping her purse at Tig's feet and darting over the blonde.

"Hey, Andie," the young man smiled, picking her up into his strong arms instantly.

"Oh my God, look at you!" she exclaimed, "you're a man now! Dad says you have two sons…..I can't believe it. Oh thank you for coming to pick me up."

The smiles on both of their faces only seemed to widen, Jax's hold on his step-sister only increasing in tightness as if she might disappear if he released her.

"You're so beautiful," he grinned, finally bringing her at arms length to assess her features, "last time I saw you, you were fourteen. My God, time flies. And yeah I got two boys, Abel and Thomas, I can't wait for you to meet 'em."

Tears were springing to the young woman's eyes, causing her step-brother to grin, his hand resting on her cheek, thumb wiping away the fallen moisture.

"Don't cry, Andie," he consoled, "I'm just glad you're finally here with us, it's been a long time comin'."

The brunette nodded giving one finally hug to the blonde before reclaiming her purse from Tig's grasp as he loaded the two pieces of luggage into the back of the SUV.

"I don't mean to get all mushy," she laughed lightly, "I've just missed so much of your life, I just wish I could have come sooner. I'm so glad Dad invited me to move down here and help me get back into college, this is a real blessing."

At times it shocked Jax at how unalike Clay and his daughter were, and in this moment he finally realized the extent. She was truly a kind, loving person, a genuine human being and he was more than glad that she was here, they both needed this.

"Nice shirt," he teased pointing at Adrianne's v-neck as she slid into the backseat of the vehicle.

"Thanks," she giggled, "Dad and Tig brought it to me last year. I thought it would make my dad happy if he saw me wearing it. Maybe next he'll give me one of those sweet cuts."

The two men, now in the front seat, chuckled slightly at the comment.

"Don't get too carried away, sweetheart," Tig teased, "you're too damn fragile to be part of this group."

That caused the young woman in the backseat to roll her eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm sorry, fragile? Really, Tiggy, me? Yeah right," she laughed, "I may be female but I can take care of myself."

Jax glanced into the rearview mirror catching a look from his step-sister that let him know she indeed had fire deep down in her soul.

"Now that's the Morrow gene in you," Jax teased, "all the way. Tough as shit just like your old man."

Adrianne smiled, truly pleased at how this day was already going, and so thrilled to be around family. Although she was nervous, she was more excited than anything. She hoped however, that she wouldn't be intruding on their lives or causing any stress in her father's household. How did Gemma feel about her being here or about her father helping with her college education? She had never been close to her step-mother and she couldn't remember her much from the last time she'd seen her. It had been all about Jax that summer, 11 years ago the two children had bonded. In the brunette's eyes they were truly brother and sister, skip all the step bullshit. The closeness between them was evident even if it had been a long time and they didn't know each other very well. Still it felt as if they'd spent every day together, and truth was Jax knew he could trust her more than he ever could anyone else besides Opie and Chibs.


	4. The King's Table

The house looked positively warm and cozy as Gemma had spent all day getting ready for the arrival of her daughter. Of course she wouldn't welcome the girl the way a mother should, but she was going to try her best to remain calm and inviting. Everything was perfect right down to the candles on the dinning room table and the perfect place settings she picked up today in town. The brunette worked her magic now in the kitchen, Clary by her side helping to cut up the vegetables for the mixed salad.

"You can breathe you know mama, Gemma," Clary teased the older woman whom looked like she was about to break out into a sweat.

"I'll breathe when this is all done," she muttered, "you just busy your little ass with fixing the salad."

The girl giggled to herself, nodding and doing as she was told, a smile plastered to her angelic face.

"Thanks again for taking her in," Gemma finally smiled up at the young woman, "it was a nice thing to do, Clay and I appreciate it so much."

It was true, the couple appreciated the act of kindness that Clary had bestowed onto them. Although it wasn't a huge deal to the youngest Winston child, it was to the Morrow's and to the upholding of their secret.

"It's really nothing," Clary reassured, "it'll be exciting having someone new to pal around with and I'm sure she's sweet."

Gemma nodded continuing on with the hashbrown casserole before placing the dish in the oven.

"Last time I saw Andie she was 14," the older woman explained, "and she was as sweet as the day is long. I hope she's managed to stay that way throughout the years…..but she's gonna have to be a little tough to be around our crew. The guys will drive her nuts if she doesn't have a sense of humor and a strong backbone."

Gemma worried how Adrianne would fit into this lifestyle, yes she had dated a charter member of the Sons of Anarchy but that didn't mean she truly understood what she was getting into. Being around the club everyday would be interesting to say the least, and all the brunette could hope for was that the young woman would stay out of trouble and out of the way of the club's business. If she was anything like Clay however, Gemma knew they'd have their hands full and if she was anything like her half brother Jax, everyone needed to watch out. No one would be head boss like Gemma was head boss, but this girl might definitely give her a run for her money.

"Clary can you grab us a few beers?" Opie hollered for his sister from the living room.

"I'll get it in a second ya big gnome!" Clary yelled right back earning a hearty chuckle from Gemma at her side.

"You pick on him so terribly," the brunette laughed, "but yet you're still so close….always stay that way."

The two made Gemma smile and yet she also frowned feeling as if she'd robbed Jax of having the same sort of relationship with his baby sister. Would things have been different for the best if they would have kept Adrianne in Charming? It was too hard to tell and the woman knew that she couldn't change what already had been done. Now they would live with the consequences of their actions and hope that life would go on as normal as it could for the way they chose to live.

Clary collected four beers from the fridge before gliding off to the living room being met with a warm reception from the guys.

"Thanks, sis," Opie smiled, taking the long neck from his sister's hand.

"Yeah thanks, Clary," Juice piped up with a surly grin.

"I'm still doin' fine, lass," Chibs acknowledged as she walked over to him as he sat on the couch, the beer currently in his hand still half full.

The two tried not to linger too long on one another when they were with friends and family, but it was proving to be harder and harder as the days went on.

"You are a gem, sweetheart," Bobby spoke up, breaking Clary from her thoughts of her lover gazing at her longingly.

"Oh stop you guys," she blushed, plopping down next to the large man on the couch, "you only are happy because I brought beer."

The guys laughed heartily, but shook their heads trying to convince her that this wasn't the case.

"No way, we love you, little Winston," Bobby grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a big hug. The group was so close and she viewed most of the guys in the club the same way she viewed Opie; as her brothers.

* * *

"Hello!" Tara called from the front door as she let herself in, Abel holding one hand as her other was occupied with clutching Thomas's car seat.

"Hey sweetheart," Gemma grinned heading over to the front door and taking the smaller child and his carrier instantly.

"How's grandma's boys?" she cooed, before glancing down at Abel who quickly ran and hugged her around the waist. "I see I'm missed," she commented triumphantly before smiling at the two other children that entered the house behind Tara. "And who do we have here?" the older woman smiled, reaching an arm out to embrace the other kids. "Your daddy's in the living room," she informed, both of Opie's children taking off to find him. "It's good of you to keep all the kids today," Gemma noted as Tara closed the front door and dropped the diaper bag in the hallway.

"Yeah well Ope needed to do something with the guys and Lyla has to shoot all night….who knows where her kid is right now," the younger woman answered, "Kenny and Ellie are really no trouble at all." Nodding the brunette turned her back on her son's fiance and sauntered off to the kitchen, her grandsons accompanying her all the way there.

"Can I do something for you, Gemma," Tara offered trying to be friendly, hoping that tonight really would be drama free.

"Clary helped with mostly everything," the older woman answered, "if you were here earlier than you could have lent a hand."

It was no secret that the two women fought like cats and dogs, but the good doctor tried her hardest to bite her tongue and keep the peace.

"Sorry, I had a few errands to run and then with the kids it's harder to leave earlier or even on time," Tara forced out a laugh trying to lighten the mood but earning no other acknowledgement from Gemma. "Well I think I should go feed Thomas," she interjected as the brunette began to remove him from his carrier.

"Can't his grandmother hold him a second?" she asked with a snippy tone, causing Tara's blood pressure to rise.

"I suppose you're going to anyway," the surgeon hissed, clicking her boot clad feet all the way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Steaks are done, Gem!" Clay called out as he came inside from the backyard, a tray full of freshly made steaks in his hands.

"Just bring them in here, honey!" she commanded, bouncing her youngest grandson on her hip as Abel ventured into the other room to find his mother.

"Thanks for the invite again, Gemma," the man behind Clay spoke, a nod of his head signifying his gratitude.

"You're family now, Happy," the woman smiled, "you belong here for dinner, you don't have to thank me."

The man proceeded to make his way over to his friends in the other room, as Clay glided closer to his wife.

"You nervous," she asked her husband, his eyes glancing to the ground before focusing on his grandson's cherubic face.

"I'm trying to be calm," he admitted, ruffling the small patch of hair on the top of Thomas's head.

"Well you have about 2 minutes to keep your calm because I think I hear another car out front," Gemma warned her eyes flitting off to the hallway.

* * *

"I'm a little nervous," Adrianne admitted as she followed Jax and Tig to the front door of the Marrow residence.

"Don't be, he's your dad, there's nothin' to worry about, darlin'," Jax reassured, his arm slinging around her shoulders and pulling her tightly into his chest.

"It's not dad I'm worried about," she explained, "it's your friends and your mom, it's been a long time since I've seen her and I've never met your crew before."

The brunette looked up into her brother's bright blue eyes, searching for the answers in those large pools.

"Everyone is gonna love you," he reassured, "trust me. I haven't seen you in forever and look at us, two peas in a pod. Besides, if you love Tig, then my other guys are gonna seem like total gentlemen."

Adrianne laughed at the blonde's comment, Tig protesting at her other side.

"Hey now," the older man butted in, "she loves her Tigger, thank you very much. I'm a nice guy when I wanna be."

Rolling his eyes, Jax reached for the door handle, opening the front door and guiding his step-sister inside.

"Ma, we're here!" Jax yelled from the hallway, feeling his sister tremble slightly in his arm lock as they walked further inside. "It's ok," he whispered into her hair, kissing the side of her head for comfort.

"I know," she murmured, but already felt a little like the outcast as they ventured even closer to the unknown. As they made it into the kitchen, everything seemed to stop. All the fears the young woman had vanished as her dark gaze focused on her aging father. A smile spread across her features rivaling his own as the older man extending his arms wide open.

"Daddy!" she yelped, running right into his arms, soon being lifted off of the floor.

"My baby," Clay half whispered, kissing her head, before taking her at arms length to assess his only child. "You get more beautiful every time I see you," he complimented, leaning forward to kiss her nose gently.

"Aww Dad, stop it," she teased, placing her hand on his face. "It's so good to see you," she continued, "thank you for inviting me….I can't believe I'm really here."

"Neither can I," the woman at Clay's side murmured, her eyes wide but her jaw managing to stay in place and not fall. It was like looking into an old photograph from when she was younger, the woman before was a replica perfected with some of her father's side's strong features.

"Hi, Gemma," Adrianne looked over to her step-mother, a timid half smile on her face.

"Hi baby," Gemma smiled warmly right back, "got a hug and kiss for your mama bear?" She asked, trying to seem as normal and natural as possible.

"Of course," the young woman grinned wider, stepping away from her father and offering up a hug to the brunette in front of her.

"It's nice to see you again, sweet pea," she spoke, feeling the emotion rush deep into her chest as she finally was face to face with the little girl she'd left so many years ago.

"Thank you for having me here," Adrianne answered right back, "it means so much to me."

"Is this who I think it is?" Adrianne's attention turning to the baby in Gemma's arms.

"Yep," Jax smiled stepping forward to be closer to his family while Tig and Clay began to chat quietly in the corner. "This is Thomas," the blonde introduced his step-sister to the newest edition to his household.

"Oh my God, Jax," the brunette practically swooned, "he's so beautiful."

The little boy in his grandmother's arms smiled up at his aunt, his little arms extending outward reaching for her instantly.

"Aww, can I hold you little guy?" she cooed, taking Thomas into her loving embrace as Gemma handed him over. "Hey little man," Adrianne spoke to the baby, "you're so precious, I'm so glad to meet you. My little nephew, so perfect."

Kissing the chubby cheek of the infant the brunette felt the urge to cry. The tears were of course from happiness, but she was glad to have managed to hold herself together. Never had she imagined she'd be standing here with so much family love, but now that it was occurring she couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the family," Jax suggested, heading off for the living room, Adrianne following close behind, Thomas snuggled safely in her warm arms.

Once in the other room, the brunette tried to register all the faces, feeling a bit overwhelmed as they all greeted her in such a friendly manner.

"Everyone this is my little sister, Adrianne," Jax announced proudly, "Andie, this is Opie and his kids, Kenny and Ellie, this is Juice and that's Chibs…..over there is Bobby and Ope's sister Clary…..that's Happy sitting next to them and finally this is my fiance Tara and Abel."

The young woman simply smiled, waving to them slightly.

"It's nice to meet you all," she nodded, "truly, I hope I'm a good fit to Charming." The few of the guys chuckled, Bobby whistling at her slightly.

"I'll say you are," Juice confirmed, giving the girl a small wink.

"Oh you say so, huh?" she giggled, enjoying the friendly and teasing nature of the group already.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Adrianne," Tara finally came forward, giving her fiance's step-sister a half hug before allowing the brunette to say hello to Abel.

"This is my other nephew," the brunette acknowledged, "you look just like your father."

The comment caused Abel to blush, the young boy clinging tightly to his mother.

"Wild like his father too," Tara joked, reaching for Thomas swiftly, forcing the brunette to let him go.

"I'll bet," she nodded, knowing for a fact that her step-brother was once a hellion and he was sure that never did change. Tara also seemed nice enough to her, even though it seemed that the other woman wasn't as excited by her presence as everyone else. However, Adrianne hoped they'd grow on each other seeing as she had no plans of leaving Charming in the near future.

"Clary, right?" Adrianne noted, gliding over to the other woman in the room, whom quickly stood up from her seat.

"That's right," she smiled, "happy to meet you. I'm sure your Dad told you you're staying with me, right?" The brunette nodded, sliding a few strands of long, dark hair behind her ear exposing her small stretched lobes.

"Right on," Clary nodded, giving the girl a quick hug before explaining all the details of her home. Of course as the brunette listened her brain began to spin slightly, taking in all the information from the day as well as trying to remember everyone's names. When Gemma entered the room and called everyone to the dinner table, she finally snapped out of it and joined the rest of the group.

"You can sit here if you'd like," Opie offered to Adrianne as the table began to fill up.

"Thank you," she smiled, settling down beside him, taking in his features unknowingly. She didn't mean to stare, she was simply trying to commit his face to memory much like she was doing with everyone else around her. Dark eyes glanced from one end of the table to the other, her smile widening as she realized just how homey this all really was.

"I'd like to make a toast," Clay announced, standing up from his spot at the head of the table and raising his beer into the air. "To my lovely daughter, Adrianne," he began, "it's been a long time comin' for you to be at this table sweetheart, and I'm to blame for why it's taken us all so long to welcome you into Charming and into our lives. I hope that you find everything you're lookin' for in life and I hope that you'll stay even after you graduate from college. I'm proud of the woman you're becoming and I'm blessed to have you as my daughter. As for the rest of you heathens, stay away from my babygirl, but be kind to her…..or I'll break your legs."

The table chuckled at Clay's last comment before everyone began to clap and cheer. "Let's eat!" the man concluded, earning another cheer from the group before everyone tipped their drinks back for a sip and placed them down onto the table before beginning to dig into the impressive spread of food.

This was indeed a wonderful beginning to the life that would be created for the newest addition to Charming town.


	5. Behind Tempered Glass

As the small gathering began to die down, Adrianne found herself sitting at the large dinning room table with Gemma and Tara, listening to them try for awkward conversation.

"They can be sorta at each other's throats at times," Clary noted, leaning in to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I can see that," the young woman responded with a nod, her eyes flitting to the sliding glass door that led out to the porch.

Outside sitting in two wooden chairs were her father and Tig, smoking cigars and seeming deep in conversation. Jax had taken off to do some business with Opie, to which no one seemed to question, so neither did she. Juice, Chibs, Happy and Bobby had all left together about an hour or so ago, once again merely stating they had 'things' to attend to. In this house, no one seemed to ask where the other was going, it was just a silent nod, casual wave, and a thank you for dinner before fleeing the scene as if they'd never come at all. Was it always like this? Adrianne thought, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing lightly.

"Do you already miss Chicago?" Clary asked, leaning into the table and propping her elbows on the wooden surface.

"It's only been a few hours," the brunette replied with a slight chuckle, "but I miss being able to go to my room and write….or think. I feel so….on display with everyone around. This is nice though, it's sorta quiet."

When she says this, she of course means besides from Gemma and Tara's yammering at each other as if no one else was in the room.

"It's probably far busier there than here in Charming," the young woman noted, actually interested in making a new friend.

"I wouldn't know," Andie muttered, "Charming is new to me…but it seems like the typical small town. So exciting you know the deal."

The brunette was being sarcastic with her comments, but by the look on Clary's face she could tell there was something buried beneath the soil in this quaint little town.

"I suppose," the other woman nodded, "but sometimes things get outta whack, I'm sure you'll see that. That's why we have the boys to keep this place on the right track."

The smile that spread across Clary's face conveyed that she was proud to be part of this family, of this group and of this particular town. Adrianne was no stranger to the club, seeing as her ex had been involved in Nevada's charter before relocating to Chicago where he became Nomad. She'd never considered herself an Old Lady nor did she know about Dean's business, and to be truthful, she liked it that way. The fact of the matter was that she had no desire to be with the man forever, it wasn't a long term thing and she refused to meddle in affairs that wouldn't matter a year from that point in time. However, she knew what it felt like to see those proud of the club and proud of their towns, it was something she never did comprehend, but maybe, just maybe here she could feel the pull of bond and family.

"So you have a man?" Clary questioned, as if reading the young woman's mind that had dazed off to past love.

"Not anymore," Adrianne, shook her head, "it ended about a year ago, we just didn't work out. I wasn't 'in love' and it felt like I was just passing the time. That's no reason to be in a relationship."

The other brunette cocked her head to the side, before pressing for further information. "What reason is that?" she wondered, waiting for a reply from the newcomer.

"Being lonely," the brown-eyed beauty explained, "I don't think that's a good enough reason to stay with someone. He loved me, but I never loved him. I don't know why…..I have a hard time with that. I don't think I've ever been totally in love with anyone, it's like I get so bored so fast, I'm fickle. I'm also very much in my own head most of the time."

Adrianne was sure she sounded a little odd but she couldn't help the word vomit that sometimes escaped her. It was a vicious cycle, she either shared too much, or too little upon the first meeting. Knowing that she had to live with this girl, however, she offered up a little more information than needed.

"How about you?" the brunette smiled, "boyfriend? Lover? Whatever?"

After the questioned was asked, Clary became a tad fidgety, tugging at the ends of her sweater.

"No," the young woman stated firmly, "it's just me, myself and I."

Quirking an eyebrow, Adrianne leaned closer to the shorter girl, knowing for a fact that she was hiding something, but she refused to press the issue. That was really no way to make friends and she knew it.

"Well then we can be single together," she giggling, poking Clary in the shoulder causing the other woman to smile shyly.

"What are you two going on about down there?" Gemma finally interjected, as Tara stood up from the table, slinging her purse onto her shoulder.

"Boys," Adrianne smirked, causing the older woman to shake her head.

"Of course," the elder at the table teased, "what would we be if we didn't fawn over all the attractive men in the world."

"We'd be far smarter creatures," Tara muttered under her breath before heading to the living room to retrieve her sleeping children.

"Did I say something wrong?" Adrianne frowned, causing Gemma to roll her eyes.

"No sweetheart," the older woman reassured, "Queenie has a stick up her ass, but don't worry, it's not your fault."

With that, the woman too stood from the dinning room table, heading off to the kitchen as to not see her soon to be daughter in law leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Adrianne," Tara nodded as she struggled out the front door, juggling Abel while trying to hold Thomas's car seat.

"Do you need some help?" The brunette offered, earning silence from her step-brother's fiance.

"I'll help her," Clary finally stated, making her way over to Tara and assisting her out the front door.

Exhaling a large breath, Adrianne, hugged herself tightly, feeling smaller than normal as she sat alone at the long table. Those dark, Bambi eyes of hers traveled once again to the outside door, her spheres catching the light bouncing off of Tig's sky colored hues. There was a slight frown on his face and she knew it was due to her sour disposition. Quickly she offered a small wave of reassurance that everything was alright, he always worried about her much more than he should have. Even so she wished to be outside with the two men that meant most to her in her life, instead of cooped up like an Old Lady with the women of the club. In here she instantly felt suffocated, but outside next to Alexander Trager and her father Clay Morrow, she felt free.

* * *

"You think she'll like it here?" Tig interrupted Clay's train of thought, as his oceanic eyes settled on Adrianne's dark spheres through the sliding glass door.

"Who?" Clay muttered, taking a puff from the cigar before exhaling smoke.

"Your daughter," the man shook his head as if to signal, 'who the fuck else would we be talking about.'

"She'll adjust," the older man noted, "it's gonna be different at first but she'll manage. Besides, Gemma'll watch her like a hawk and so will Jax….I can tell that already."

Looking away from the young woman, Tig ran one large hand through his mess of raven hair.

"Yeah I know," he murmured, "still she looks like a bird in a cage man, she's so fragile lookin' right now."

The grey haired man focused in on his best friend, his eyes seemed stern but also perplexed. "She's a woman," Clay explained, "don't they all look that way. I mean really, Tiggy, what's the problem? Are we talkin' business, or we talkin' about my daughter lookin' like some wilting flower? Jesus, stop it already."

The sergeant at arms merely nodded, not wanting to anger the president any further. Even though deep down he was the one annoyed and agitated at the fact that this cartel transaction meant more to the older man than reuniting with his daughter right now. The dark headed man would give anything to have closeness with his girls, or maybe he just wanted to give anything to be close to the one staring at him through a pane of glass.

"We meet with Romeo tomorrow over the boarder in Arizona," Clay explained getting right back down to business.

"Tomorrow?" Tig questioned, earning a scowl from the club president.

"Yeah tomorrow," he growled, "why you gonna miss your pedicure with the gooks a town over?"

Keeping his head down, the younger man merely kept his mouth shut knowing his commentary was only serving to make matters worse.

"We're gonna meet with the Arizona charter down there before we make the pick up," the president continued, "we gotta keep our eyes on the prize with this shit. No fuckin' around. Keep the guys focused and I don't want anyone tellin' me this isn't the right thing. We voted this shit and it's gonna happen, so no pussying out."

The cartel deal meant more to Clay than a lot of things in his life, the Mexicans and their coke meant more money to line his pockets with. It was dangerous, everyone knew that to be fact, but in his greedy mind the green was all that mattered in the end. The all mighty dollar was all that was seen, because as the club president would tell you, 'cash is king.' Of course not everyone was behind this project one hundred percent; Chibs and Bobby being the two that had been the most vocal about the entire thing. They'd be there to watch Clay's mistakes and Tig was sure that something would go wrong along the way. Being in the business of guns was one thing, but being in the drug business was an entirely different breed of animal. It was uncomfortable and uncertain, but due to a close 6-5 vote, the motion passed at chapel to the other member's dismay.

"We just gotta be careful," Tig half whispered, looking up at the night sky, basking in the cool breeze that had begun to take over California in these colder months. It wasn't something that needed to be said, although it was the first thing that jumped into his mind. They'd just been released from an 18 month stint in prison after getting busted by the feds on gun trafficing charges. It wasn't something they wanted to live again, especially seeing as drug charges would crush the entire charter due to them being behind bars from even longer. Clay simply nodded, taking another drag from the remaining butt of his cigar. The older man had promised Gemma no more time, and he'd promised his club that nothing could go wrong; even though they were all aware that no one could make promises such as this.

The thought of being put away again didn't set well with the sergeant at arms, especially not at the present time. The absence of freedom was enough to drive a man mad, however now he felt like once again he had a reason to stay out of the long arm of the law. Those devilishly blue eyes of his fleeting once more to the brunette that sat inside, her body angled away from the table, her nails pulling at the emerald stone in her ring. She was the reason now, the little girl that he'd watch grow up before his very eyes, that he'd watched over as if she was his own. The little girl that turned into a beautiful young woman over night, the girl that looked to him to know everything was going to be alright. If Clay was unconcerned about her being fatherless and alone once again, Tig would gladly take that on for him. She was too close now to let go of, too close to leave after all they'd fought through to get her to this point. In his mind he'd convinced himself that she needed him still, even though she was a grown woman, he'd consoled his own problems on the thought that she'd run into his arms when the darkness consumed her at rough patches in her life. He wanted to help with her transition into Charming from Chicago, but most of all he wanted to be her protector, the fearless tiger that she called for when in need. She was once a tiny cub but now a lioness, yet even lion hearts needed protecting from time to time.

"So are we on the same page, brother?" Clay asked, braking Tig from his thoughts.

"Yeah, of course," the dark headed man nodded, stubbing out the tiny end of his cigar in the ashtray on the small table at his side.

"I've got your back, Clay," he continued, extending a hand to the older man as they both stood from their chairs.

"Good," the president praised, pulling his sergeant at arms in for a hug before releasing him from the bear-like grasp. "Let's get inside before Gemma comes lookin' for me," the gray haired man chuckled, opening the sliding glass door and entering the warm cozy home.

* * *

"Makin' friends sweetheart?" Tig teased, stopping in front of Adrianne as she sat alone still at the kitchen table.

"Haha very funny," the brunette cracked a smile, extending her hand to the older man, whom took her dainty grasp into his own.

"You sure do know how to clear a room," he continued to rib her, sitting down right at her side.

"Stop it, Tiggy," she frowned, before giving him a slight kick to the shin.

"Easy killer," he chuckled, running his thumb over the emerald jewel in her ring, before smiling slyly. "Why'd everyone leave you, baby?" he wondered, looking around the room before hearing Gemma chatting with Clay in the kitchen.

"Gemma and Tara got into it I guess," Adrianne explained, "and Tara ran off with the boys and Clary went to help her. I think they're probably outside talking because Tara seemed pretty pissed off."

"Yeah they get like that sometimes," Tig commented, earning an eye roll from the young woman; she'd heard this now for the second time tonight.

"Anyway, that's what's going on in here," the brunette ended the discussion, "What were you and dad going on about outside?"

The question was innocent enough, but the older man knew he'd have to lie to her. This was not something he wanted to do but it was a necessary evil unfortunately.

"Your dad and I are taking the boys outta town for a day or two," he explained, "to Arizona." Frowning again, the young woman couldn't help but begin to pout slightly, shaking her head.

"You're leaving me again," she murmured, almost a teasing tone and yet it broke Tig's heart.

"No honey," he shook his head, "it's not like that….it's just that….well shit came up and we have to visit the Arizona charter." Not a complete lie.

"Ohhhhhh," she exclaimed with a small nod, "So this is club business. Women keep out; SAMCRO in charge!"

The comment made Tig laugh and yet she was correct on the subject. "Yeah club business," he confirmed, "nothin' for you to worry about doll, your pops will be fine."

Adrianne's free hand came up to the hand that grasped his, fingertips tracing the indentation of the reaper in his ring.

"Promise me, like when I was a kid that you'll keep dad safe," she muttered, "that him and my Tigger will be ok."

The girl never did miss a beat and he was sure she remembered every conversation they ever had, as did he.

"I promise," Tig reassured, "nothing is going to happen to us. You've got nothin' to worry your pretty little head over."

This seemed to appease the young woman, as if she was 10 years old all over again, her smile being the only thing that remained the same about her features.

"Thank you," she grinned, giving the man a firm pat on the back of his hand.

"My pleasure, sweet girl," he smiled right back before standing up from his spot at the table.

"I better get goin'," Tig commented, not sure why but he felt the need to ride for a bit tonight, relieved that Jax had taken him back by the house to get his bike. "Call me if you need anything," he offered, placing one hand behind her head. "Be good," he half teased, leaning forward and placing his lips gently to her forehead.

"Always," Adrianne smiled, eyes closing as she leaned in to the warmth.

"Goodnight, baby girl," he whispered, before pulling away and heading off into the kitchen to bid Clay and Gemma goodnight.

"Goodnight, Tigger," the brunette breathed, her fingertips rising to feel the still tingling spot on her forehead where his heated lips had been.

* * *

"So she doesn't have the letters anymore or she does?" Clay asked, both Gemma and himself speaking in low tones.

"I have no clue where she's got 'em," the brunette answered, pacing around the kitchen as if she was losing her mind.

"So that's what you both have been fightin' about?" the older man questioned trying to stay calm, even though deep inside he too felt the same way that his wife was showing outwardly.

"Those letters got a lotta shit in 'em, Clay," the older woman growled under her breath, "we've been over this."

Stepping forward he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder giving it a good squeeze.

"And I told you to let it go for now," he scolded her behavior without saying it, once again making her feel 2 feet tall.

"Yeah I know," she shook her head, shaking herself from his grasp.

"Bullshit, pussy love letter's to Moreen Ashby don't prove shit," Clay battled, "this is John's ghost hauntin' ya, makin' ya go batshit crazy."

Gemma merely stood her ground, placing one hand on her hip as she scowled at her husband ruefully.

"Yeah we'll see about that," she half threatened, knowing full well what kinda 'shit' her deceased husband was capable of saying when he was still alive.

"Just get a handle on yourself," he grumbled, "we're leavin' for Arizona tomorrow and I don't need you gettin' yourself all worked up while I'm gone. Just act normal, clean the house, fuck with your flowers, I don't give a shit….just don't start anythin' while we're away. I need Jax focused on this trip and the last thing I need is his mother stirring up shit back home with his fiance."

That had Gemma silent, her rage welling deep inside her, fist clenching and unclenching at her sides. Just as she was about to toss another round of arguing back at her beloved husband, Tig walked into the kitchen squashing the entire conversation.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, Gem," the dark haired man apologized to the lady of the house, "I just wanted to say I'm goin' home and I'll see you tomorrow, Clay."

The president turned his back on his wife as he clapped his hand on his second in command's shoulder.

"Sounds good," he nodded, "ride safe, and thanks for pickin' up Adrianne today, it means a lot."

Tig smiled slightly, knowing full well he wouldn't miss the chance to go with Jax to the airport today. "My pleasure," he nodded, "anything she needs, I told her to call me. She's a good girl."

"Yeah she is," Gemma agreed, "night, Tiggy."

Spinning on her heel Gemma was heading out of the room, not bothering in the dinning room to say goodnight to Adrianne, her rage was filling her head to deeply.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting, really," Tig muttered, earning a shake of the head from Clay.

"Nah, just same dumb shit, different day," the older man reassured, guiding the sergeant at arms out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "See you tomorrow, Tig," he bid goodnight, "and thanks again."

Returning to the dinning room, Clay gliding towards his daughter's sitting frame. "I'm so glad you're here, sweet pea," he smiled, leaning down and taking her into his strong arms.

"Me too, daddy," she grinned, wrapping her arms the best she could around his frame.

"We're takin' off for a bit tomorrow," he explained, letting her go as he spoke, "but if ya need anything, Gem'll be around. Just call her or stop by, but I'm sure Clary will help you with everything while I'm away."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the other young woman was behind him with a smile.

"Of course," she nodded, "I'll take good care of your daughter, Clay."

"Good," the older man acknowledged, "goodnight ladies."

After the goodnights were issued, Clay made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall while Clary tugged Adrianne up from her seat.

"Come on," the shorter brunette commented, "let's head off to your new place. Jax already loaded my car with your stuff earlier so we're all set. I'm sure you'll like the apartment and I made sure to clean the guest room just for you. I put sheets on the bed and a comforter but feel free to change it."

As Clary went on, guiding them out of the Morrow household, the brunette couldn't help but zone out. Everything had come in a whirlwind today and now all she wanted was to crawl inside herself like she was used to doing. Her father was leaving with Tig and the club tomorrow for Arizona, leaving her completely at the mercy of strangers. The idea made her anxious, and yet she was excited for new adventure. Deep inside however, she prayed for safe passage for the Sons, knowing full well she'd been lied to by both her saviors; the realization of being in the dark now suddenly starting to sting.

Was this how life would become? She'd lived peacefully without being involved in club business and now she was curious, maybe it was the Charming bug or perhaps it was the fact that she was finally finding her spot in life, beside the King of everything and his men of mayhem.


End file.
